1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging support method which supports charging among a plurality of electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In recent years, similarly to smartphones, high performance of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, and an increase in usage frequency have occurred, and dissatisfaction with a battery of the mobile terminal has become apparent. As a charger which charges the battery of the mobile terminal, there is a wireless charger which feeds power to the mobile terminal in a wireless manner, in addition to a wired charger which feeds power to the mobile terminal in a wired manner.
The wireless charger has advantages in that it is not necessary to connect a charging cable to the mobile terminal, and the appearance becomes simple without a charging cable, and the like. Because of these advantages, it is considered that a wireless charger and a corresponding mobile terminal have become widely available, and various services using a wireless charger have been suggested.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2010-115064) discloses a method which enables charging among electronic apparatuses having a wireless charging function.
Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2009-219330) discloses a method which connects electronic apparatuses in a non-wireless manner and enables charging between two apparatuses.